


You can't escape

by qyujong



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu realizes for the first time what it is like to be friends with a cat owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't escape

Yawning, Sunggyu opened the door to their dorm. He had stayed behind in the studio to work his vocals for a new song they were releasing while the others had gone back home early to get some extra rest. All he had to do now was get something in his stomach so he wouldn’t wake up feeling sick from hunger.

He walked into the kitchen as quietly as possible, switching on the light only after he had made sure it wouldn’t disturb any of the other members. Dongwoo’s mother had dropped off some soup the other day and it would be the perfect thing to quickly heat up without wasting too much time on it. Choosing a big mug he slowly poured the soup inside it, making sure not to spill it all over the counter, before placing it in the microwave.

Sunggyu leaned back against the counter and stared up to the ceiling. He didn't even notice how his mind slowly drifted away into sleep and his eyes closed before the loud peep of the microwave made him jolt back into reality. After taking out the steaming cup and grabbing a spoon he sat down at the table quickly noticing that it was still way too hot to eat.

Some of the spices were floating on top in a slow twirl as they sank down which was almost hypnotic to his eyes. Maybe staying awake for this long hadn’t been a very smart idea.. He focused on a particular piece of parsley which seemed to be stuck without touching anything. His eyes narrowed as he pulled the cup closer and tilted his head to see the light shine onto it, there was a small black line disturbing the otherwise smooth top of the water.

Sunggyu grabbed his spoon, carefully taking out the unknown object and holding it up to inspect it. A cat hair. Neither Dongwoo, Hoya or Him had a cat and from his knowledge nobody in Dongwoo’s family did either so where could this have come from? His face grimaced at the thought of some unknown animal having touched his food and he promptly stood up, taking the cup with him to the sink.

As he poured out the soup and started cleaning the cup a thought creeped into his mind. What if it was from Myungsoo’s cat? But the last time Myungsoo had come up to their dorm had been weeks ago, way before he even acquired Byeol so how would her hair have gotten up here? Shaking his head, Sunggyu left the cup on the drying rack and decided to just go to sleep.

It wasn’t till he has ready to change and go to bed that he looked down onto his shirt and noticed a fair amount of small cat hairs that were the same shade of greyish black all over it. Staring at it in disbelief he went thought back to the only time he had seen Myungsoo today which had been in the morning and the two of them only touched once in an awkward side hug which was initiated by Myungsoo.

If this was what being group mates with a cat owner was like then the upcoming promotions were going to be hell.


End file.
